


The Denial

by Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon



Series: Creepypasta tales-Tales of a princess lunar [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon/pseuds/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saddie pie manages to remove one of lulu's eyes and her wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Denial

   
Now, a teen-looking alicorn scampered into Diagon Alley, her 2 BFFs, Hermione, Harry, and Draco following suit. It had been six years since Saddie Pie was gone. But she didn’t feel Saddie’s gaze piercing her wings. The murderer licked her sharp, pointy fangs in anticipation of blood, whilst Amnesia Belle plotted ways to kill her. Saddie Pie shook with glee as the young alicorn became lost in Knockturn Alley. She glanced around, decided the coast was clear, then pounced on poor Lulu, stunning her. She dragged her into a deserted corner then motioned to Amnesia Belle. “LuLu, LeT’s PlAy!” Saddie snarled in creepypasta.

~WARNING BLOOD AND GORE SKIP IT IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT, BUT IT IS VITAL TO THE STORY~  
Saddie Pie took out her prized pocket knife. She then did what she had done to Rainbow Dash many, many, MANY years ago. She gave Lulu an energy booster, then Lulu woke up. Saddie Pie’s knife traced around Lulu’s cutie mark. Once easy to take off, Saddie Pie peeled back the snowy-white flesh, causing blood to spray out of the wound. Lulu whimpered. “Shaddup!” snarled Amnesia Belle, slapping her on the maw. Lulu cringed. Then Saddie Pie gleefully asked her the same question she asked Rainbowdash: “Why do they call a hacksaw a hacksaw? It’s not even a saw.” Lulu bit down on her lip, tears flowing freely down her face as she felt her wings being hacked off. Once Saddie Pie—No—Pinkis removed her wings and tossed the useless appendages onto the ground, Lulu made the mistake of glancing at them, before passing out from loss of blood, Lulu manages to telepath a desperate message to the royal family and her mate: Dissy, Auntie Tia, Mother Luna, someone please help…Saddie Pie…Loosing blood….HELP! Discord rushed into Knockturn Alley, grabbed the sobbing Lulu, and teleported to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.  
~END OF SCENE IT WAS VITAL TO THE STORY~

 

 

Discord choked out “POPPY!” Madam Pomfrey gasped and she started healing Lulu’s many wounds.

Amnesia Belle’s POV:  
“Saddie?” “What?” asked Saddie to Amnesia Belle. “We’ve bee—” “HALT!” shouted a royal amnesia guard. The guard of Equinox palace captured the two Creepypasta-prison escapees and threw them back into their cell, but with a much stronger unescapable enchantment.

3rd person POV:  
Pretty soon it was the full moon. Lulu, one-eyed, and fully healed, went outside to look for Fenrir Greyback’s pack territory. She used her powers to look for it. She spotted it past the Forbidden Forest.

1st person Lulu’s POV:  
*Huff* *Puff* Almost there. I thought. Once through the Forbidden Forest, I could smell and see the territory line. I spotted a dirty-blonde , male werewolf. That was Fenrir Greyback. I finally let the urge to transform take over. Soon, I am an albino werewolf with icy-blue eye. I gasp as I get pinned down by him. “Name and business?” he growls. “My full name is Princess Lunares Eclipse Moon. My business is: I want to join the pack.” I whine. His gaze softens. “Very well, follow me.” he says. Then “PACK, PACK! GATHER, GATHER!” he howls. The pack gathers in the home-clearing. “What is it dear alpha?” The beta werewolf Damon howls.

 

1st person Discord’s POV:  
I panic as I notice Lulu is gone. I gather a party to go and find her.

2nd Person; Your POV:  
Key:  
Y/N= Your Name   
Y/M= Your Mate  
Y/EC= Your Eye color  
P/C=Pelt Color

(Y/N) smiled slyly at Lulu. Tessie, a female werewolf with gleaming brown fur glared at (Y/N). (Y/N) licked (His/Her)’s chops, before curling up next to (Y/M). (Y/N)’s (P/C) was gleaming, (Y/EC) closing, before going to sleep.

3rd Person Lulu’s POV:  
Once she noticed the full moon going down, Lulu quickly ran through the FF (Forbidden Forest) and rammed accidentally into Discord. Lulu’s werewolf within snarled, whilst Lulu’s pony counterpart pinned her ear back against her skull. Discord gasps happily and picks her up.

 

 

~TIME SKIP TO HARRY’S 5TH YEAR~  
In the middle of breakfast in the great hall, Lulu watches, her pupils little slits, she watches curiously as a ministry representative walked into the room and gave Professor Dumbledore seven books. Lulu gasps as she recognized the books. Albus (As she called him) signaled silence in the great hall. He waves his wand and the tables are replaced with comfy chairs and couches. Harry, whom had been wounded a couple of days ago, was sitting in a rather rounded-spherical chair, with comfy, fluffy pillows filling it. Padfoot/Sirius Black, Lulu noticed, had his animagius-black-dog form’s head lying on his lap. Harry stroking it now and then. Lulu looked around and spotted Discord sitting on a cotton candy-chocolate milk-raining cloud. He patted on the space next to him and beckoned her to sit by him, which Lulu gladly took upon the offer and sat by her mate. “Sonorus.” muttered Albus, casting a spell on himself, magnifying his voice. “Attention everyone! We will be reading Harry’s life story for the rest of the school year!”   
“Um Professor Dumbledore, sir, Why are there 2 extra books?” asked Hermione. “Well that is because those two are predicting the future.” said Albus. “Quietus.” he muttered, making his voice normal again. He then said to Professor Mc. Gonagall, whom Lulu called Auntie Minnie, that she could read it. Professor Umbridge, whom Lulu called Professor “Umbitch”, frowned.

Minerva began to read from the first book.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of Number 4 , Private Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal—  
“Ooh I like this.” said Luna Lovegood dreamily staring at the book.  
—thank you very much. They were the last people you’d expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious.  
“Really…REALLY!” Lulu then releases accidental alicorn magic, replacing Albus’ head with this:  
______________________________________▄▄█▀  
_________________________________________▄▄█▓█  
______________________________▓▓▓___▄▄█▓▓▓█▄▄██████████▄  
___________________________▓▓░░░▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███▄▄  
_________________________▓▓░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██▄  
________________________▓░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▄  
_______________________▓░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓█▓▓  
____________________▄█▓░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓░░▓▄  
_________________▄█▓▓░░░▓░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓░░░▓▓█  
______________▄█▓▓▓▓░░▓░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓░▓░░░▓▒▒█▄  
____________▄█▓▓▓▓▓░░▓░░░░░░░░░▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█████████▒▓▓░░░▓░░▓▒▒▒▒█▄  
__________▄█▓▓▓▓▓▓░░▓░░░░░░░░░▓████████████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▓░░░░▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒█  
________▄█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░███▓▓▓▓▓▓██▓░░░░░▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█▌  
_______█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓░░▓░░░░░░░░░░░▌░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██▓▓▓▓▓▓██░░░▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█  
______█▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓░░░▓░░░░░░░░▄░░▌░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█░▓██▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█  
_____█▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▓░░░▓░░░░░░░░▐░░▀▄▄░░░░░░░░░░░░▓░░█▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▒▒▒███▒▒▒▒▒█  
____█▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓░░░▓░░░░░░▄░░▀▄▄▌_▀█▄░░░░░░░░░░▓█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▒▒▒▓▓▓▓██▒▒▒█  
__██▓▓▓▒▓▒▒▒▒▓░░░░░░░░░░░▀▄▄▄▌______▀█▄░░░░░░██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▒▒█▌  
_██▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▐________▓▓█▄░░░░█▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▒▒█  
_██▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▌_______▓▓▓██▄░░█▓▓▓▓▓███░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█▒█  
_█▒█▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▌______▓▓▓███_▀▄░█▓▓▓▓█░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒██  
█▒▒█▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░▄▀▌_____▓▓████▌__▀▄░███▓▓██░░░▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▓▓▒▒▒█  
█▒▒▒█▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▓░▓░░░░░░░░░░▀░▄▀▄____▓▓████▄___▀▄░▄▓██░░░░░▓▄▓▒▒▒▒▒▓▒▒▒▒█  
█▒▒▒▒█▒▒▒▒▒▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░▀░▄▀▄___▓▓███▀▀█▄▄█▀░░█▄▄██▀█▀▒▄▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█  
_█▓▒▒▒▒█▒▒▒▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▀░░░░░▓▓▓██▄▄███░░░░░▌▓█▌_▐▀▀▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█  
_█▓▒▒▒▒▒█▒▒▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░██░░░░░▐_▓██▄▓▀▀████▒▒▒▒▒▒█  
_█▓▓▒▒▒▒▒█▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▐▓██_█▓▒▒▒▒▒▒███▀▀▀  
_█▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒███▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▐▓██▄▓▒▒▒▒▒▒█  
_█▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▓▓█  
_█▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒████░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓▒▒▓▓█  
__█▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓░░░░░▓░░░░▓▒▓▓▓█  
___█▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓░░░░░░░░▓▒▒▓▓▓█▌  
___█▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒██░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓░░░░░▓▓▒▒▓▓▒▓▓█  
____█▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒█▓▓▓▓▓░░░░░░░░░░░▓▓▓▓▓▓_█▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓█  
_____█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▒▒█______▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓__________▀█▒▒▒▒▓▓▓█  
______█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒█______________________________▀█▒▒▒▓▓▓█  
_______▀█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓█_______________________________█▒▒▒▓▓█  
_________▀▀█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓▓█_______________________________█▒▒▓▓█  
_____________▀█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓▓█_____________________________█▒▒▓█▀  
_______________▀▀▀█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓█____________________________█▒▓█▀  
____________________▀▀▀████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓█__________________________▄██▀▀  
________________________█▓▓▓██████▒▒█  
_________________________█▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒███  
_________________________█▓▓▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒█  
_________________________█▓▓▓▒▓▒▒▒▒█  
________________________█▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒█  
_______________________█▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒█▀  
____________________▄█▓▓▒▒▒▒▒█▀  
_______________▄▄▄█▓▓▒▒▒██▀▀  
____________________▀▀▀▀▀

 

The great hall roars with laughter. Albus, not really pleased, changed his head back to normal, except he still had a unicorn horn. Amnesia Belle appears and starts laughing like a maniac. Too busy looking at Albus, the great hall was still roaring with laughter. Padfoot, however, noticed her and pinned Amnesia Belle down. Lulu glances at the cursing pony and howls with laughter. She then sends the prisoner equinox pony to Azkaban.  
—,because they didn’t hold with such nonsense.  
Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big beef—  
“BEEF!” shrieked Amnesiapie. The whole great hall roared with laughter  
—y man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had twice the usual amount of neck, which—  
“Horse face and a walrus!” said Discord causing the hall to laugh again.


End file.
